Yin and Yang
by MoonlessGalaxy
Summary: 'Lucy Heartfilia' wasn't her name. It's what her Father gave her. Now that her mother is gone, leaving her with the monster, what will she do? She has power unlike anyone else's and is dangerous, Oh so dangerous. Here comes the lone mage, the masked one. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

*edited*

Yin and Yang

" _No! Mama, no don't leave me!" the little girl screams at the glowing form of her mother._

" _My darling child… I'm sorry, I love you," she smiles sadly._

 _The girl's eyes widen, but are soon forced shut by the blinding brightness in the room._

" _Mama! No, please, no! He'll hurt me! He hates me! Don't leave me with him!"_

" _I'm sorry, Nyx, I'm sorry."_

 _With a wail from the child, she disappeared with a flash of golden radiance. Sobs wracked the little girl's body as she screamed for her mother to come back, as she screamed for her hope to come back, as she screamed for her saviour to come back._

" _Mama!"_

* * *

I shot up in bed, eyes wide, chest heaving. The same dream – no, the same _nightmare_. Of… Mama. Of how she left me, of how she betrayed me. Of how she vanished, ripping the heart I once had into pieces.

"No. She's gone now, and isn't coming back," I whispered to myself, eyes swirling dangerously.

If she had loved me, she wouldn't have left me here! She wouldn't have deserted me, wouldn't have forsaken me to this monster! She wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't!

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, springing up onto my feet. Another day ahead, another day to go, another time to shine.

Sinking onto the floor, I crossed my legs. Slowly, ever so slowly, I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. My mind sank deep into the recesses of my consciousness, leaving me free of thought.

I travelled deeper into the imaginary self, deeper into my mindscape. I arrived. In front of me hung a ball of light, pulsing and swirling within itself. Many colours ebbed and flowed, creating a mesmerizing effect on me. Most prominent were the white and black particles, often mixing together to form a marbled stream.

I calmly stretched my hand out, gently extending my arm into the hovering core. As soon as my fingers touched it, my hair began to float around my head in reality. Soon, my body was emitting a gentle light, shining black and white rays. I reached deeper in, inhaling at this sense of ecstasy. It truly was euphoria.

My stationary body started to lift off the soft carpet, started to levitate smoothly in the air. My unseeing lids opened gradually, showing glorious white eyes.

Unwillingly, I brought my arm back to my side, causing my body to softly land on the floor. My hair splayed around me as my eyes slowly turned back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be.

I came back to consciousness, opening my eyes and seeing the world in perfect clarity. The grains in the wood, the threads woven in the duvet on the bed, the gleam of the paint on the walls. All was sharper and clearer to me now.

 _I've succeeded._

I sucked in a breath of delight as my vision stayed the same. _I've done it. I've reached my magical core._

Little did it matter that I was only ten. Ever since mother had… _vanished_ and left me with him, I had been working towards the strength I knew I had. Sure, I had been strong before. I had been on par with S-class mages. But now… now, my magical core had expanded by much more. I would say that it was maybe 50 times stronger now!

Good thing I had bought limiters, and many of them as well.

Stiffly, I stood up, walking towards the bathroom. I showered quickly, putting on a black tank top ending at the belly button and black baggy leggings that cut off at the knee.

Also, I grabbed my golden key-ring which had many, many celestial spirit keys on, Golden and Silver. I even had some of the… rarer ones. I had never actually intended to be a celestial mage, but when I saw mages abusing their spirits, I could not stop myself from taking them away. They are _friends,_ not tools!

I slipped on grippy leather boots, black leather gloves and grabbed my signature black cloak.

I glanced in the mirror before putting on my cloak. Shining white hair fell down my back, ending at the waist, multi-coloured highlights streaking it. Where it ended, it darkened into midnight black. Whenever I felt a strong emotion, my hair would change colour.

Full lips met my eyes, viciously turned down in a reminder of the pain I had suffered. Slanted eyes stared back at me, hatred surfacing.

But... If there was one thing I loved though, it was my eyes. They made me special. They made me unique, they gave me hope.

Looking back at me were swirling black and white eyes, which formed the yin and yang symbol. It looked wicked. But it also creeped others out. I had no black pupil, as the design took up all of my pupil and iris. _Freaking Awesome._

I pondered on which mask to wear. Around the community, I had been known as 'the masked one', as I was never without a mask and a hood. No one outside this house actually knew what I looked like, nor what my real name was.

Because when Mama disappeared, Father gave me a new name. Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

I quietly slipped down the stairs, hood covering my face and hiding my body. Time to face Him. I felt my mouth curling in disgust, a silent snarl in the back of my throat.

I had on my signature mask, a white, black and gold gleaming beauty (see story picture). Each of my masks was a limiter of extreme power. This one reduced it to about half my power.

Then, I had on 5 earrings in each ear, a necklace, and my cloak. With all this, my aura hid the power, which was made to look like it was reduced to that of an S-class mage. Very useful for fooling my enemies.

Not even I knew the actual limits of my power. I had so many types, including lost magics. You name it, I had it.

And how I had it, you ask?

Whenever I saw someone, mage or not, my eyes would… activate. An image would flash up for me, indicating the type of magic, how to do it, and how far along they had taken it.

This was extremely useful, but I had several questions not yet answered. Why did I have it? How did it work? Why did it make my eyes like this? How did I get it?

All of them unanswered. Such a pity, that I had an amazing gift, yet no way to understand it.

Another advantage of it was that not only did I know they had it, but _I could use it too._ Caster magic, Holder magic, Lost magic, anything.

But I didn't just have to see someone with it for it to work. _I could just look at the name of it._ It was incredibly disturbing when I had been reading a book on magic, and instantly started receiving a flood of information about it all.

Yes, I was incredibly powerful, but it came at a price. The price of loneliness.

I was dangerous, oh so dangerous. I knew of the magic of Zeref, for God's sake! I could potentially kill with a touch. Which was why I wore gloves. I couldn't make friends for fear of killing them. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

* * *

I stalked into the dining room, watching the man reclining in a seat. Fear, hatred, loathing and many other emotions raged inside meat the mere sight of him. A cruel, sadistic monster of a man. Also known as _my father._

He had changed my name, he had tried to strip away my identity! Yes, my mother had given me that identity and left me here, but it was one of the last pieces of her that I had left. Even through her betrayal, there's still the love inside me buried deep. Almost too deep.

"Father," I bit out with a snarl.

"Ah, Lucy, you are awake. Why on earth are you wearing those clothes? And that mask? It is unbefitting of an heiress, my dear," he smiled towards me.

I had to stave off a shudder at his false pretence of kindness.

"First of all, old man, I am not Lucy. My name is Nyx," I took a deep breath.

My voice was growing louder, resonating around the room. My eyes flashed behind the mask as I felt the swirling emotion within me, hair darkening to a pitch black. I could even feel my magical core straining to burst free, to hurt this demon of a man who dared call me Lucy.

"Secondly, I always wear these clothes. These are my style, these suit me," I felt a sick grin curl on my face, "Thirdly, I wear this mask to hide my identity and to stop others' from seeing me and being scared. Fourth, and definitely not last _or_ least, _I am not YOUR HEIRESS!"_

"Whatever do you mean, darling Lucy?" he smiled malevolently.

" _I AM NOT YOUR DARLING!" I roar, "I AM A MAGE! I AM GREATER THAN ZEREF HIMSELF! I. AM. CALLED. NYX!"_

With this, a burst of magic power broke down a barrier I didn't know I had. This… no, it can't be! Most never get it, and I'm only ten!

I had just reached my second origin. Said to be obtained, through mystical and unknown means, it is a second reservoir of magical power.

I cursed as my hair began to float. Scratch that, _I_ was floating! This must have at least doubled my power, if not more. This was bad, so bad!

The man in front of me was pressed down to the ground by the oppressing weight of my magic, his mouth emitting choking sounds as he struggled to breathe.

I ran out of the room, dashing towards my room. On the way, I made several more holes in my ears, adding ten extra slots for earrings, five more on each ear. I would need to get ones with higher limitations on them.

I slammed the door shut, grabbing the small metal rings off my jewellery stand, slipping them in my ears. I felt my magic recede by quite a bit. It could still incapacitate someone, though.

At the moment, I was holding it back through pure force of will. If I let go, who knew what would happen?

Frantic, I rushed towards the one place I swore I would never go.

 _Mother's bedroom_.

I sprinted through the room, heading to her jewellery stand. There, lying innocently on a small platform, were ten rings, five for each finger. Each group of five was linked together by a cord of black leather, while the rings themselves were beautiful.

Each had a swirling pattern of ivy curling around the black metal. I slipped the on, feeling the power in them. But instead of limiting my magic, it took it inside itself, creating a small reservoir in each ring. This was a magnificent piece of work.

* * *

With quite a bit of my magic stored in the rings, my aura wasn't good nor bad. I could easily access the magic inside it, even when they were off.

I marvelled at what had happened in one short morning. And I hadn't even had breakfast yet!

Watch out, world. Nyx is here, and she's better than ever.

* * *

Hi guys, me back again!

I'm so so so so sorry for not having posted another chappie on my other story! I needed to get this out of me, even if it is bad… Oh well. Hopefully I'll write a chapter for 'Perfect Tris' today as well!

So I'm not sure if I explained Lucy/Nyx that well. I'll do so now.

 **Eyes:** Her eyes have the normal whites, but she has a yin yang symbol in them.

 **Hair:** It is down to her waist – starts off white with loads of colours streaking it, then darkens into black at the ends.

 **Clothes:** This is my favourite part. She's wearing a long black cloak (like the Lucy who came back from the past in GMG), she has a white, black and gold mask on, black tank top and puffy pants that end at the knee with black ankle boots. Also has on black leather gloves (like bikers' gloves).

 **Powers:** So basically anything you can think of! If you want me to feature a particular power in a fight, PM/review telling me!

Last but not least (Sorry for the long A/N) is this story OK?

See ya later Alligators,

MG


	2. Chapter 2

*edited*

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

CHAPTER TWO

Once again, I was walking towards the man of nightmares.

With my new limitators in, my presence would refrain from hurting people. Or doing anything, for that matter. I was just an 'ordinary' kid to others.

I slammed the doors to the dining room open, stalking in. He was sitting there, wide-eyed, hair messed up and clothes askew. As soon as he saw me, a fury rose in his eyes.

"Get out!" he screamed, "Get out! You're not welcome here! You never were! I should have killed you years ago!"

I nodded curtly, wondering what it would have been like if I had a father who actually loved me. No, I am gone now. No turning back.

"Goodbye, _Jude,_ " I sneered.

He started shaking, screaming and yelling at me.

"OUT! I said, GET OUT! GET OUT, DEMON!"

Something inside me snapped. He called _me_ a demon? _Me?_ I'm not the one who made a small girl's life living hell!

I turned, cloak swirling, and strode to the door. Again, I kicked the doors open – only this time, they fell off their hinges. I could see fa – no, _Jude_ 's eyes boggling.

"You'll regret this, old man," I snarled.

* * *

I'm free. I'm free! I'm finally, amazingly free! But what do I want to do?

I've… never faced this dilemma before. It's always been 'do what's expected of you' or 'do what they want you to', but never 'do what you want'. Even when I was 'the masked one', I had expectations on me. They hovered like a black cloud, hanging over my head.

But now? I'm free! So deliciously, delightfully free!

I strode out of the gate to the manor, following the familiar path to town. Where to go, where to go…

The magic shop. I'll see if they have anything new.

* * *

I turned on my voice distortion, changing it to that of a neutral gender and pitch. Indistinguishable.

The end of the path came closer. I was almost at the town. Breathing in deeply, I readied myself for the frightened stares people would direct at me. As I reached the end, the trees grew sparse, revealing a small town.

Chatting slowly died away as I was noticed. People started to back into walls, always watching me, always frightened. Mothers shooed their children behind closed doors.

"Masked one, what do you want?" an elder approached me.

"Peace," I intoned, "I want peace."

"Y-you want… peace?" the old man asked unsurely.

"Yes, I wish for peace, Elder."

With that, I bowed deeply, showing my respect. Many seemed startled, some giving gasps of surprise.

"Well then, Masked One, enter in Peace," he smiled.

He… smiled? That was something new. A different feeling swelled up in my chest, one I could not name. The only thing akin to it was the feeling I felt when I was younger… when I was with Mama.

I tilted my head, acknowledging his statement. Due to the amounts of stares I received, I decided to turn invisible. So there, in front of their very eyes, I started to fade away.

"Is it gone?" one asked.

"I think it is," another murmured.

"How do we know?"

"Are you sure?"

"Will it return?"

Several voices filled the air, some even yelling their opinion.

"Enough!" the Elder barked, sweeping his staff through the air, "This is disrespectful! The Masked One means no harm, and so we shall give none either!"

Shaking their heads, many vanished into their homes. Silently, I stalked up to the Elder.

"Thank you, Old one," I murmured.

His smile and twinkling eyes told me that he knew I'd been there all along. A new respect filled me – this man was one in a million.

* * *

I swept into the 'Magikz Shop', which made me shudder because of its bad grammar. Terrible, indeed.

A bell rung quietly, probably to alert the owners that there was a customer. A beaming man bounced in. His smile faded as he saw me, his bounce drooping.

"Masked One," he whispered.

I nodded briefly before asking him a question, "Do you have anything new?"

"I-I do," he stuttered, gulping nervously, "I have a n-new key and something you m-might be interested in, as well."

"Very well, show me."

He jogged into the back room, bringing out a small box with him. Inscribed on the leather was a swirling gold name.

One of the spirits I didn't have. Its name was Nikora.

Wasn't he the little dog?

"And the other… the interesting things?" I questioned in a monotone voice.

"A-ah, y-yes," he stammered.

He once again disappeared into the room, leaving me waiting with a sigh. Upon his return, he was holding a long package in his hands. He placed it down reverently on an empty table, carefully unwrapping the old paper.

When it opened up, a stunning staff was revealed along with an amazing bow and quiver.

The staff was made of polished white wood which seemed to glow in the dim room. A black dragon, gleaming dangerously, had its tail wrapped around at the top, the body crouched down. Its wings were spread out, protectively roaring at anyone. With the mouth open, it looked like it was ready to spew flames.

At the top, the tail was wrapped around a breath-taking blue orb. Inside swirled a white mist, in which dragons seemed to appear. As the orb swirled, a foreign power entered my mind.

It was magnificent.

The bow was a piece of artwork. It was seemingly made out of white shimmering dragon scales, which darkened into black at this tips. It wasn't normal – no, just like the staff, I could feel power radiating from it. The bow was curved in several ways, producing twists and turns that looked simply beautiful.

The arrows were the same. White tips on a black wood, with white fletching at the tail, they stood in a white, scaly quiver with a black shoulder strap.

My breath drew in as I saw them. These looked amazing. But I knew they weren't just for show. They had to mean something, they just had to be special.

I stretched my hands out after a while of gazing, making contact with both the staff and the bow. Power rushed through me, as the ends of my hair lifted. I grasped them, and grabbed the quiver too.

Quickly, I called Virgo out.

"Punishment, Princess?" she bowed solemnly.

"No, Virgo, no punishment. I have a request. Could you store these in the spirit world?"

I held out the bow and quiver, keeping the staff with me. Nodding happily, she set off to do her task.

"How much?" I asked the man.

"Free of charge," he breathed, "I've been waiting for someone to come in here one day and to do… that. I've been waiting so long… then I saw you. When I first saw you, I had my suspicions. I thought, just maybe. Just maybe she will be the one."

At this, I was thoroughly confused. 'The One'? What on earth does that mean?

"As you kept coming, I knew. I had to pretend around you. Pretend to be afraid. Every week, I bought something you might like. A test, you could call it," he continued.

"A… test? For what?" I asked softly.

"A test of your purity," he replied.

"My purity," I murmured, "I still have that?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" he nodded his head vigorously, "You are very, very pure, my child. And so, I brought these out. I wondered, and I was right."

"About what?"

"About whether they would accept you," he smiled, "I must ask you something. There is a sword to go with it – a katana. They are part of a group. I hope you find it, my child. For the world's sake, we cannot have it in others' hands…"

As he said the last sentence, his body started to fade. Eyes wide, I tried to grab him, to ask more questions. He mouthed one last thing to me before he disappeared.

 _Thank you._

* * *

Hello again guys! Please, please, please tell me what you think of this! Good or bad?

Bye-a,

MG


	3. Chapter 3

*edited*

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

Chapter Three

I pushed the door open, once again invisible. Heading out into the empty street, my mind was whirling.

 _Katanas? One, or a pair? Part of a set? 'Thank you'?_

To say I was confused would be an understatement. I turned on my heel, and with a flash of my cloak, I was gone towards the wilderness.

No guild would suit me. Not with what I looked like, not with my magic, not with who I was.

So, it was simple, right? Yep, as easy as not joining a guild. I could find a secluded area to train, and hunt for myself. But I also want to help take down the dark guilds.

All in all, I'll be a lone mage, who is crazily powerful, hunting down baddies? Simple!

* * *

As I stole through the dense forest, a light sound, almost laughter floated towards me. My curiosity got the better of me, and I headed off to explore the noise.

Pushing through undergrowth, I happened upon a clearing. Inside, a lake shone, smooth as glass. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The clear waters revealed sandy beds.

The sound I had heard earlier turned out to be a small waterfall. The clean water fell down onto a smooth hollow of rock, where it formed a small pool. When the water over-flowed, it disappeared back into the lake.

Trees surrounded this surreal sight, reaching towards it with leafy branches. I could hear the birds singing, and it felt like… home.

Unlike the stories, however, no magical creatures came to greet me, be it a dragon or a nymph. I was all alone apart from the animals.

Tentatively, I stepped out of the woodland and into the clearing. It was almost ethereal. It seemed like it was in a story book. How the sunlight shined on the ground, how the lake glimmered in the light, how the soft tinkling of water reached my ears.

This would be my new home.

* * *

With a click, I took my mask off, revealing my face. It snapped back into my requip space, waiting for me to take it back again.

My power lifted drastically as it was taken off. I had forgotten that it was a limiter.

I lifted my arms up above my head. Hanging there, spiralling twenty meters above ground, was the entirety of the lake. It eddied and flowed in a ball of water.

Splaying my fingers out, it smoothly changed into a sphere of ice. With a snap, my fingers clenched into a fist, bringing it back to water. Slowly, I let the water fall back into the hole I had left in the ground.

I stretched my arms out in front of me. Each finger twitched, bringing with it a jet of water. It looked just like a fountain. These slowly solidified into ice at the tips, which melted before crashing down again.

My arms twisted and twirled as I started to dance. A slow, elegant dance that brought mystical plumes of water flying high. As I lost myself in the movement, I recalled the betrayal I had suffered.

The dance turned angry, harsh movements creating harsh shapes. Water flew higher than ever, crashing down hard. I drew in my breath in ragged gasps as my mind clouded with red.

I sunk down to my knees, sending the water back to its origin. _No._ This is a new life. A new day. A new time for me to shine. And shine I would.

* * *

"Stella Caduca! Falling star!" I called out, bringing my arm down in a diagonal slashing motion.

People screamed in fear as a large, shining star plummeted from the sky. It impacted with the dark guild, creating a huge explosion of light. As the star's light faded away, it revealed charred remains of a building. Strewn about the floor were several members of the 'guild'.

I clicked my fingers, murmuring, "Lux, bring."

Several glowing balls of light circled my head before heading off towards the ruins. They lifted up the people, bringing them all back to me.

"Good. Lux, restrain."

The spheres joined together, forming a long glowing rope. It wrapped around the criminals, bringing them into a sitting position and restraining them.

Another light beamed above my head at the snap of my fingers.

"Lux, lacrima call."

Its light dimmed, resulting in an image of a table full of people being played on the ball.

"Council," I greeted.

"Celestia," they replied, nodding their heads at me.

The nickname several gave me has stuck. I think it's because I use celestial spells in battle usually. They're spells of undeniable light, and have a good chance of not killing anybody when used.

"Another dark guild?" one of the members asked wryly.

"Of course," I titled my head.

"Sixth in the month, and you still won't accept a position as Wizard Saint," one of them muttered.

"I have uploaded the coordinates," I tell them softly, ignoring the previous comment.

"Thank you," another speaks up.

I simply shrug. We have had this conversation before loads of times. It is my job, my duty, to protect others, and I shall do it in any way possible.

Behind me, I hear groans from the restrained people. I say my goodbyes before dismissing Lux and turning to the criminals.

"Who… are y-you?" one asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

As I turned so that my back would face them, I heard several of them draw in breaths when they glimpsed my mask.

"I could take you any day!"

"No! No! Don't say that! Don't you know who she is?" one screamed at the unfortunate fellow.

"Must be someone weak."

The previous person started moaning in horror.

"No, no, no, no! Don't say that! Don't say that!" he garbled out.

I simply stayed where I was. Raising my arms above my head again, several screamed in terror.

"Come before me, holy sign," I murmured reverently.

Burning there in the air, was a fiery symbol of my eyes. The yin yang symbol. It lowered itself, imprinting a shining copy on the ground underneath it.

"Complete," I whispered.

It vanished, leaving the sign in the ground. I turned around and with a flash of my cloak, I teleported towards my home.

* * *

"Requip: Element of water," I called out to the world.

Light surrounded my body and my long hair lifted up. A blue dress adorned me. Swirls of light blue patterned it and a see-through floaty outer layer covered the inner dark opaque blue dress.

A blue sash was at my neck, pinned together with a blue rose. Brown sandals reach my knees, adorned with blue patterns. Black gloves covered my arms up to my elbow and left an inch of my fingertips free.

My hair turned an aquamarine, and reached down to my knees. A small braid was behind my ear whilst the top was shorter, nearly covering my eye and the back bits hung down.

I walked to the edge of the lake and stepped onto the surface of it. I walked along the surface towards the centre. Once there, I slowly crossed my legs, and started to meditate. My magic shone, calling out to me.

Whether to reach out and grab it or not was the question. It was so tempting, yet I couldn't. It would have been dangerous.

After ten minutes, I receded back into reality. Unknowing to me, the water had formed a sphere around me. I stared at the circle of water surrounding me, then created an opening for me to get through. A section of the wall folded outwards, forming an archway.

I stepped through, crossed the lake, and stood on firm ground.

"Requip: Cloak," I said.

Again, a bright light enveloped me. As it died down, I stepped out completely different. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes nor my water elemental clothes.

A big black hood with silver edging covered my face. It fell over my back, tumbling to the floor as a cape. Underneath the hood was my usual mask. I also wore a black, dark blue and silver top and trousers. The silver was armour designed to protect me, and held the cape back at the shoulders. I had black boots on which reached to my knees, and the rest was patterned cloth.

With all this, no one could tell who I was. They certainly couldn't tell that I was only a 12 year old girl.

"Well," I murmured, looking at myself in the reflection of the lake, "I think it's time to make myself a Wizard Saint!"

* * *

I strode into the Council building. I was extremely tall for my age, looking to be around 5 foot 10".

I had already memorized the layout of the building before I entered, leaving me in no doubt as to where I should go. I turned my voice distortion on.

Time to fool me some Council!

Slamming open some large doors, I intruded upon a Wizard Saint meeting.

"Who are you?" one demanded rather rudely.

"My my. Don't you recognize me?" I tilted my head to the side, "I suppose that would be quite hard when I purposely hide my identity."

"Who are you?"

Some council members looked frantic, some had realization dawning on their faces. Some looked just plain clueless.

"Let me introduce myself then. You might know me by Celestia."

I smiled behind my mask as they turned white.

"I-I'm sorry, Celestia! Forgive me!" the rude on stuttered.

"Not to worry."

Another stood up. I think his name was Jura.

"Celestia. May I inquire as to why you are here? I have an inkling," he smiled mischievously.

"Why, to become a Wizard Saint, of course!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Hiya Guys! Third Chappie yayyyy.

This story is so much fun to write. I think I'm having too much fun, actually...

Anywayyyyy, Byebyez!

MG


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

YY4

Several council members were reeling with shock. Some gasped, eyes boggling, whilst some fainted. It was an excellent entertainment. If you liked being gawped at, that is.

"After all this time… you've finally decided to join the Wizard Saints?" Jura asked, shock written all over his face.

I nod curtly, a soft smile playing on my lips behind my mask. The little fangs hidden in my mouth begged to stretch from the excitement in the room. They were a trait I had gained from my Dragon Slaying magic.

"Well, this was unexpected," an old woman stood up, "My name is Sora Tanaka."

"Celestia," I reply.

"You really don't speak much, do you?" Jura smiled.

After a simple shake of the head, I asked Jura, "How do I become a Wizard Saint?"

"That's where I come in," Sora answered for him, "A Wizard Saint is one of great power, yes? So we came up with a way to test someone's strength. It won't read their power, only see how much magic they have."

I nodded firmly. Wait, why did I even do this? Oh right, I was bored wasn't I? Yep, that's it. Sora led me out of the room, leaving behind the council.

"Sora?" I asked softly.

Startled, she turned to reply, "Yes, Celestia?"

"I was wondering… if it measures magical energy, then would I need to take off any magical limiters?"

Shock was plastered all over her face. She didn't seem to think that I may be strong enough to need them. Oh my, count me offended! I fake-swooned in my mind, causing me to have to crush a slight giggle.

Brushing it off, she smiled, "Indeed you will. How many have you got?"

"A surprise for later," I murmured mischievously.

Shaking her head, Sora kept walking. Jura had decided to follow us and was behind me. After about a five minute walk, we faced a door.

"In you go," Sora motioned, "I'll set it up for you."

As I left, I spotted a holographic computer pop up. It looked a lot like archive magic in fact. I pushed the door open, leaving it to fall behind me. Gliding to the centre of the room, I decided to show off a little.

Crossing my legs on thin air, I floated gently up and down. The cloak fell from my back in waves, softly brushing against the hard floor. As I hovered, I saw a green light flashing from a glass wall. Behind it, Sora raised her thumbs. It was starting.

I slowly glided back onto the floor. Time for their surprise! I caught myself just in time to stop my hands from rubbing gleefully together. I reached into the darkness of my hood, and started to take off my earrings. One by one, they fell into my lap.

I chuckled as I saw Sora's mouth drop open.

"That many?" she gasped into the microphone.

I shook my head – not done yet! Reaching for my other ear, I started to take them off too. Sora was turning a pasty white now. _Is it too much of a surprise?_ I kept going.

As soon as I finished my earrings, I turned to face her, cackling evilly in my mind.

"A-all done?" she asked shakily.

I slowly shook my head, and this time it was Jura's turn. His eyes widened in shock at my declination. I held my hands out in front of me and took off the rings on my fingers- my most powerful ones. My magic was rolling throughout the room, the wards barely containing it.

Lifting my eyes to Sora, I nodded once. She faintly acknowledged it by tapping furiously on the odd computer.

A bright white light flooded the room, nearly blinding my sensitive eyes. I had decided to turn off the magic held within my eyes earlier so as not to overload myself with information about others. This was probably a good idea, come to think of it.

The light faded, and I was left blinking spots out of my eyes. I looked up to Sora, who promptly fell over in a faint. Jura luckily caught her in time. I straightened up, put in my limiters and left the room, taking the alternate door to where Jura was.

"Ce-Cel-Celestia… n-not possible…" he stuttered.

"I apologize," I bowed formally.

"No, it's not your fault. You just shocked us, that's all," he murmured, turning to face me slowly, "So, if you don't mind me asking, how would you like to be First Wizard Saint?"

* * *

I sauntered out of the room, smirking behind the mask. First Wizard saint? Of course! What else would I be? Honestly, they have no faith in my abilities if they believed I would be otherwise. Apparently, I had broken the scale.

I turned on my heel, and teleported away in a flash.

Soon, I found myself stalking up a mountain. Just my luck that a guild would be in a place where I have to walk far! My mouth twisted sourly as I headed towards the criminals' hideout.

Faint voices reached my ear. Who would be out here? Must be some of the members. Good, time for some fighting!

"Happy!" I heard a man yell.

Happy? I snorted at the ridiculous name. Who would call anyone that? A woman's voice chimed in, again calling the same name. Wow, they must really want to find this 'Happy'. Wonder how stupid looking he is.

Soon, I sensed an unknown presence from my left. I quickly turned invisible, fading away from sight. I jumped onto a tree bough and made myself comfortable. Bursting out from the bushes was a young man. Must be the one I heard earlier. From behind him, another presence made itself known. The woman?

It seemed like the world just wanted to prove me right today, as guess what? Out from those infernal shrubberies came a lady. Dressed in metal armour, she shone in the sun.

Funny, they didn't seem bad. I peered into their auras, watching the flickering colours. Hope… happiness… love… not what a dark guild member would feel. So, who were they?

I almost smacked myself. Standing out in plain sight on the man's arm was a guild mark. Fairy Tail – a light guild. Why are they here?

So this must be the famous Titania, and… well, with that scarf, who but the Salamander? I almost gave away my position as another man crashed into the clearing. I reached for my staff, before remembering that I was invisible. Idiot!

This one must be an ice mage. With what was seemingly a stripping habit, no one else would do so. In fact, no one but a certain ice mage would teach anyone to do so! Ahem, Ur, Ahem. I had only met her once before she died.

Shaking myself out of the reverie, I continued to scrutinize the mages.

"Natsu!"

Yep, the salamander.

"I found Happy!" the ice mage continued to yell.

Clinging on to said man's shoulder was a… blue cat? Ah, an exceed. One to use Aera as well. Fascinating – of course, it just proves that Salamander is indeed a dragon slayer.

Quickly, Titania whirled round.

"Who are you? Come out in the open!" she demanded.

Dammit, I cursed. I hadn't thought to mask _my_ presence. What an idiot I am!

"I told you, get out here!" she reiterated.

"Erza, what's the mat – "

I cut him off by jumping down from the tree. Slowly, I faded back in to sight as I took the invisibility magic.

She sucked in a breath as she saw my mask. Did she know me?

"You must be Celestia," she murmured before falling to one knee.

Ah yes. I forgot about the whole mask-that-is-really-recognisable thingy for a while there!

"Uh, Erza? What are you doing?" Salamander asked unsurely.

I lifted my hand, motioning for her to rise. God, how I hated when people bowed to me!

"Please, stand," I told her quietly.

"Natsu, Gray," so that's his name, "meet Celestia."

"THE Celestia?" they yelled at the same time.

"Fight me!" Salamander yelled at me.

I hissed, baring my unseen teeth at the rudeness he displayed.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive him!" Erza gushed.

"Be calm, Titania. I won't hurt him… unless he annoys me," I shrugged.

Relief flooded her features as she processed what I said, "Celestia, may I inquire as to what you are doing here?"

"I was about to take down that guild," I spat on the ground.

"O-oh."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She fidgeted with her fingers a while. Will she not reply? Must I ask the question again? Jeez, why do people get so tongue-tied around me? _(Oh, how naïve)_

"T-that was our job," she muttered.

"Then I will leave you to it," I nodded.

She seemed relieved again. I almost pity her for being with those two idiots, though. They must be tiring for her.

"I will take my leave, Titania. Perhaps the stars shall lead us to meet again."

* * *

Helloooo! Another Chappie up (yay).

Please, please review I would love to know what you think of this!

Bye-a,

MG


	5. Author's note!

Hello to all my Peepsicles!

I'm so sorry, so so so so sorry... I'm going away on holiday for two weeks. The first week I may be able to get a computer but the second one I won't:(

Just letting you all know...

SORRY!

MG


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

YY5

I wandered through the woods, pondering over the mages. Obviously, they were a… family. One that cared much for each other. Naturally, I would never want to join a guild – too much danger for those involved.

But, it begs a question. What is having a real family like?

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if my father wasn't a heartless monster. I would never have been so compelled to help others, I guess. Oh well. It's better to not dwell on the past – not like I could have changed anything.

I twisted round, launching myself into the air as I heard a scream of pain. Fast as lightning, I ran off towards the noise. A loud bellow rang out after it, causing the birds to fly off of the trees.

Sprinting through, I ducked and dodged branches and roots. I had to get there fast. Someone was in danger, and while I knew about it, it was my responsibility to help them.

The shriek cut off abruptly, and I ran even faster, if it was possible.

I rushed into a clearing, pulling my staff out. Standing there in front of me, was a monster. Ten metres high, he towered over me. Horns protruded from its gruesome head, as green skin was burnt and peeling in several places. Lying there crumpled on the ground before it was a small… flaming body. _What?_ No, it can't be, because fire isn't black! Is it?

Nevertheless, I leapt in front of the monster.

"Supernova!" I cried out, worried for the being on the floor.

Twinkling specks of light begun gathering into the orb on the staff. Once a bright glow was held within it, I pushed the staff out in front of me and propelled a shining star out of it. It hit the monster head on, exploding close up.

With a howl of pain, the creature started dissolving into dark particles. A… demon? Only one of them would react so harshly to pure magic. Soon, it had disappeared, the only clue of it being a scream echoing throughout the trees.

I flashed over to the body on the ground. It wasn't human, definitely. I jumped as the head shifted weakly to face me. Staring at me, engulfed in black flickering flames, was the body of a bird.

A phoenix.

"Hello, little one," I greeted it softly, "Is there a way to help you?"

Slowly, the phoenix nodded its head. The flames started to dim and the life seemed to be seeping out.

"Fire," I realized.

Quickly, I cupped my hands together, gathering a small flame. It grew, becoming the size of a household fire. I stretched my arms out, and gently placed it on the bird's body. The fire roared as it came into contact until it was absorbed.

Said phoenix's flames brightened considerably. It shivered mildly as the spark was reborn into its eyes.

 _Thank you,_ a voice resounded in my head.

Reeling back with shock, I unconsciously reached out with my telepathy.

' _I gather that was you?'_ I asked, a corner of my lips quirking up.

' _Hah, as if it'd be anyone else,'_ the phoenix huffed.

' _Do you have a name?'_

' _No. But I do have a question.'_

By now, the phoenix was up, ruffling its feathers and preening them.

' _Go ahead.'_ I replied quickly.

' _Would you mind if I joined you in your quest?'_ the phoenix asked, tilting its head to the side.

Wow, what's with this phoenix and unexpected questions?

' _My quest?'_

' _Yes. You are trying to find the Katana, are you not?'_

' _Ah, yes I am. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you know?'_

' _Really? You actually need to ask that? Look at what you're holding in your hand!'_

I blushed with embarrassment as I realised the staff was still in my hand. Sending it back to my requip store, I thought carefully.

"Sure, I don't mind you joining. But if you do, you need a name!" I exclaimed out loud, clapping my hands in delight.

"Well then, why don't you pick one for me? I am your companion, after all." A sweet voice told me.

Yet another shock. This phoenix could speak aloud? Interesting indeed.

"Well, my friend, I would suggest telling me whether you are a he or a she first," I smirked.

Ha! If a phoenix could blush, this one would have. As it was, the flames surrounding it highlighted with grey – the equivalent probably.

It shifted on its feet before murmuring quietly to me, "Female."

"Alright then," I pondered on the situation.

To be honest, I was kind of nervous. It's not often that a person gets to name a rare bird, is it? Um… is a phoenix even technically a bird?

"How about… Rea?"

A shake of her head.

"Lumina?"

Another shake, this time with a snort.

"What about Ryse?"

This one brought a firm nod, the newly-named Ryse cooing with pleasure. The name was a success.

"So, Ryse, what do you know about the katana?" I inquired.

The phoenix seemed to sigh, shoulders slumping a bit before answering, "Not much, I'm afraid. I know that it's a part of a set, and that you're meant to find it, but nothing else springs to mind. I'm sorry – um…"

"Oh!" I gasped, "I didn't tell you my name!"

I smiled sheepishly at Ryse with a muttered 'Sorry'.

I continued, "I have many names. Too many, to be honest. You can call me Nyx in private, Ryse."

She nodded her head before cocking it to the side, "And the others?"

"Well, my _father_ called me 'Lucy'," I spat out, "But please, never call me that. He was a – a bastard!"

I struggled to get the profanity out. I'm not an heiress any longer, so I'd better act like it! That means that I'm allowed to swear as well. Take that, Jude!

"In public, please call me Celestia."

"A pretty name. May I ask why you have so many of them?"

I laughed a little before answering, "Because I don't want others to know my true name. Oh, and Ryse? You don't need to ask if you can ask a question!"

She hummed an amusing little tune that I took as laughter. Leaping off the branch she was perched on, she glided towards the fallen tree trunk in front of me. For a while, she scrutinized me.

"Nyx? Who are you as Celestia?" she asked softly, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Ever the smart one, eh? I am known as the First Wizard Saint," I smiled a bit at the memory of a stuttering Jura, "This is because… well, I'm the, umm, strongest-wizard-in-the-land?"

I muttered the last part quickly in the hopes that she wouldn't hear. Unfortunately for me, Ryse did. Her eyes widened in amazement, silently regarding me with respect. I groaned at the prospect of a humble phoenix.

"Ryse, please don't," I whined, "I get enough of that in public! Yeah, it's fun sometimes, but not with friends…"

To my surprise, she burst out in melodious laughter. My cheeks heated as I directed my gaze towards a suddenly very interesting piece of grass. Very, _very_ interesting piece of grass. Extremely.

"Oi, shut it!" I muttered sullenly.

"Forgive me, forgive me," she chuckled quietly.

* * *

Hellooooooo!

I am sorry that I didn't get one out this week - I realized that I still had an unfinished chapter at home! So annoying...

Anyway, Bubye!

MG


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

Chapter Six

My knuckles caressed the rough wood before rapping harshly upon it. I waited outside for a while, anticipating an apologetic face popping out. Ten seconds… twenty… Fifty… A minute…

I gave up. Patient as I was, it was clear that no-one was coming. My eyes blazed at the disrespect. Backing up, I launched myself at the huge door and kicked it open. A huge bang resounded through the hall.

But that didn't stop the fight inside. All types of people brawled on tables, under them, and broke them. I spot a tiny man sitting on a banister, staring at the scene in misery.

Suddenly, a table flew in my direction. It was going right for my face. My eyes hardened and my mouth compressed into a small white line beneath the mask. My fury emanated in a terrifying aura around me, decimating the table once it neared. Tiny piles of sawdust surrounded me, smouldering slightly.

Silence reigned throughout the Guild. Simultaneously, every person gulped. I was a frightening sight.

My cloak snapped in an imaginary wind, ruffling the hood a bit. My mask, hidden by my hood, darkened. Beneath all this, my eyes shone through. Yin yang eyes seemed to burn every person they landed upon. Framed against the open doors, my figure was more than intimidating.

"Who are you?" Titania barked.

Oh dear. It seems Fairy Tail don't know who I am! Poor Titania doesn't recognize me either.

"Me?" My silky voice slid through the destroyed hall, "I'm shocked, Titania. You don't remember me?"

"I don't know if we've met, but I sure want to know what you're doing here!" Natsu blurted out, fists blazing.

"You want… a fight? With me?"

The insane idea made me cackle. Him, defeat me? Pah, as if he ever had a chance! The little man - I think his name is Makarov – tottered up to me.

"I know you…" he muttered softly.

"No duh."

He gazed at me, trying to see me under the hood.

"Now, now, Makarov, what's the use trying to see under my cloak when you've never actually seen my face before?" I mentally cackled.

"No, it can't be…"

I slowly tilted the hood back until my mask was revealed. Today, I had not been wearing my Wizard Saint's cloak. Instead, my old friend came out to play. Though a little tattered, it served my purpose.

"Hello, Wizard Saint."

His eyes promptly rolled into the back of his head. After a member clicked his fingers in front of his nose, he re-awakened with a –

"Gah! What'd I miss? Just had the craziest dream with the First – "

He abruptly cut off and blanched as he noticed me standing in front of him.

"Apologies, Makarov, but it was nay a dream."

"F-First Wizard Saint! May I ask what you are doing here?" he stammered.

"A little business. And to pay a visit to one of your more… less desirable teams."

I prowled around the room, scrutinizing every aspect. I stopped in the centre, raising my arms above my head. For a second, my left eye glowed purple.

"Restore!" I purred.

All around me tables and chairs started to emanate white light. It was as if an imaginary clock hand was turning backwards. Soon, all the furniture was as it would have been before the fight.

"Cool!" I heard Natsu shout, breaking my concentration.

One by one, the tables gained cracks down the middle, slowly falling apart. Furious, I turned to face the fool. My body was shaking as I saw my spell undoing. His unimpressed face enraged me further.

"Huh," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck, "Never seen a spell do that before. Was it too weak?"

Parts of my anger turned to disbelief, then outrage, then cold hard fury.

"You dare say that to me."

My voice was quiet as a stalking lioness, my voice slippery as a snake. My movements were as graceful and lithe as a feline's when I stalked towards him. Stopping inches from his face, my mask hidden in the shadows provided by my cloak, I hissed at him. With one swift billow of a cloak, the furniture was immediately back to what it was previously – before that idiot broke my concentration.

"You moronic imbecile, you foolish cretin, you stupid halfwit!"

A part of my temper slipped from my rasp, resulting in cursing from many different languages. Some looked on with jaws agape, clearly not understanding, whilst some of the more… *ahem*… smart ones held shocked expressions. One such girl observed with a scandalized air.

After regaining control, I said, "Apologies for my rather… unseemly language. It has been a while since anyone dared to insult me, albeit in a roundabout way."

The nincompoop just huffed, rolling his eyes.

"As for your questions, no, it was not too weak. That spell requires concentration, which you broke by talking to me. It was _not_ too weak," I glared at the pinkie, "Oh, and that was actually the muted version. I revealed the true one when I did it in an instant. _Some_ people dislike showing off."

Meanwhile, Makarov looked like he'd had a few too many beers.

"Alright there, fellow Saint?" I asked faintly amused.

"Too much… so many shocks…" he mumbled half-heartedly.

I merely shrugged, turning to face the dragon-slayer's team.

"Ah yes, Team Natsu."

"What about us?" Titania asked.

"I came personally to see you lot, Titania. It seems that you have no regard for the places you visit," I replied thoughtfully.

She grimaced, "Please, don't call me that. My name is Erza."

Starting to get bored, I whistled thrice. Black fire burst above my head, revealing a magnificent being.

"Hello, Ryse. Glad to have you join us," I declared cheerily.

She perched on my shoulder, her striking black plumage fading into seven tails. Purple fire burned at the tip of each whilst a gold crest was mounted upon her head. Her black beak opened, a merry trill sounding as her amber eyes closed.

I hummed contently at the bird who acted like royalty. She flared her flaming wings out, posing for Fairy Tail.

"Show-off," I muttered.

With a toss of her head, she asked, _'Nyx, what did you need me for?"_

"My dear, you may speak out loud," I smiled, "there's no need for mind-speak."

"Well," she sang, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The frozen members slowly shook off their surprise, raising their eyebrows at Ryse.

"Ya know what? I think we got them shocked good!" I whispered conspiratorially.

She twittered in delight before flying off to rest on a newly-restored bench.

"Ryse, this is Fairy Tail. We have some… business here."

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I haven't posted in ages... my humblest apologies.

But at least I got another chapter up, right? Heh, eheh, heh...

Sorry... Well I hope you lot aren't too mad at me. Please review - I need to know if anyone actually _reads_ this story. If not, then there's no real point in posting.

Goodbye my little smiley faces,

MG


	8. Goodbye

Hello.

To my deepest regrets, this is not a note full of excuses. I am here to inform you that My story will no longer be continued. I've been fighting with myself whether to continue it and I just can't. I hate to say this, but the inspiration left me. I felt no want to write this.

Therefore, this story is officially up for adoption, though I doubt it will be adopted. Please PM or drop a review if you wish to take it over. I'm finding it difficult enough to write one story, let alone one with no flow. I am so so sorry, and it breaks my heart to do this. Please do not hate on me, the few people who actually read this.

Once more, I'm sorry.

MoonlessGalaxy


End file.
